


Red and Black

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: This is a story rewrite of the song Red And Black!





	

The Amis were getting ready for the next day. The barricade was built, supplies were being collected and the students were antsy. They all met at the Café Musain for one last night of rallying. Courfeyrac brought in a pair of muskets as the other young men were drinking and loud chatter surrounded them. Enjolras stormed in observing the chaos. 

“Gentlemen! The time is near. There’s something stirring outside in the streets. We need a sign to make our move. Something that tells us the battle will be successful. But tonight we have to be careful not to…” At that he looked pointedly at his lover, Grantaire. “let the wine go to our brains.”   
Grantaire did what only the most reasonable man would do when being berated by the man he loves. He kept eye contact with Enjolras as he took a huge swig of the devil drink. 

Only one man seemed a little…off. Marius sat in the corner listening to Enjolras drone on and on about the forthcoming battle. But his mind wasn’t really paying attention. He was preoccupied with something else. 

“Marius, what’s wrong? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” Joly commented, noting the young man’s pensive stare at the ground. Grantaire came over with a glass of wine.

“Have some wine and let’s talk about what’s going on.”   
Marius took the glass, grateful to his new friends. 

“A ghost you say? She may as well have been a ghost. One minute she was there but then just disappeared.” He took a seat at a nearby table with Grantaire and Joly. The rest of the room were slightly surprised to hear Marius talk about a woman. 

“I am agog, I am aghast! Marius? Finally in love? This is the first time I’ve heard him swoon so much.” Grantaire grinned at his friend, who in return blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so busy talking about battles and overcoming oppressors and here Marius is discussing something completely different. He comes in like Don Juan, a hero in love. Isn’t that better than an opera??” Grantaire holds Enjolras’s eyes as the golden haired young man comes to sit with them. 

“It is time now to decide who we are. We have to decide if we should fight for the right to activities like seeing an opera. Have you asked yourself lately if you are willing to pay for this freedom with your life? Or are you just a rich young boy playing a game better left for a man? Meanwhile the colors of the world outside are changing every day.” The passion in the man’s eyes intimidated Marius but he stood his ground.

“If you had been with me you would have known how I am feeling. This girl was nothing like I have ever seen. I was struck by how gorgeous she was and I fell in love right then and there.” Marius looked around for someone’s support and Grantaire was the first to speak up. He gave Marius a cheeky grin before looking right at Enjolras and saying one word: “Red.” 

“Red is the feel of my soul on fire.” Marius chimed in poetically making up the words as he went.

“Black.” Without taking his eyes from Enjolras for a moment, Grantaire continued.

“The world if she’s not there. She brings color to my life.”  
Everyone was following this ongoing banter and chimed in. 

“Red, the color of desire.”

“Black, the color of despair.”  
Enjolras looked around him in disbelief. These young men were thinking about love at a time when they should be thinking about revolution. He turned to Marius. 

“Marius, you’re no longer a child. You have to stand up for higher causes than love at the present moment. I am surprised at you.” Marius turned away from the leader in embarrassment. He knew better than to pour out his feelings but he couldn’t help himself. 

Disgruntled, Enjolras tried to get his friends back on his page by taking the chant they just created and changing it.

“Red is the blood of angry men. Black is the dark of ages past. We are plunging the world into bigger better color. Red is also the color of a newly rising sun before dawn. And black is the night that ends at last.”  
Enjolras turned away from his friends and ran around asking about supplies. 

“Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combferre, our time is running short.” He ran around the café looking to make sure his friends were all prepping. They were…Well, all except one.   
“GRANTIARE PUT THE BOTTLE DOWN.”

Grantaire was about to retort with his own comment when the littlest member of the Friends of The ABC rushed in, breathless, fear evident on his face. Gavroche screamed to the crowd at large. 

“LISTEN.” But the commotion continued as if no one had even seen the young boy come in. The boy’s adopted older brother, Courfeyrac was the only one who had seen him rush in but thought nothing of it at first as Gavroche was always coming in and out. 

“General LaMarque is dead.” The entire room went silent. Enjolras was the first to speak.

“LaMarque… The People’s Man. His death is exactly the sign that these citizens need to begin this rebellion. We need to prepare for the battle of our lives tonight. Everyone keep aware. Tomorrow we will spark rebellion in their hearts at his funeral. When I say we go to the barricades we will go and stay there for the night.” 

Enjolras moved about the room, this way and that, preparing the weapons. The other young men watched their leader as he fretted over the plans, and collected supplies. Finally Grantaire, slightly drunk, took Enjolras by the arm and led him to a chair. 

“Sit. You need not worry so much. We are well aware of the risks involved in what is going to happen tomorrow. For now you need to rest. “ Enjolras sat grateful for his friend’s help. 

“I’m frightened, Grantaire. I don’t know what tomorrow will bring but whatever it is I want us to be ready for it.”

“We are. Now you wait here and I will be right back.” The other young man kissed him on the forehead and then left the table to grab them both drinks.


End file.
